


Caught in a Bind

by bellmandi86



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light BDSM, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/bellmandi86
Summary: Stopping her friend and wife from fighting was a losing battle when they both want her attention, but Rose has the skill as an Auspistice to try some unique forms of... mediation.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Kanaya Maryam, Eridan Ampora/Kanaya Maryam/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Caught in a Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintSplattere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintSplattere/gifts).



> Thanks so much for the prompt, it was a lot of fun to write. This was my first Ashen prompt and it was quite a challenge; I hope you like it as much I liked putting it together!

The past few months have been a constant strain on your patience. Between Kanaya and Eridan, you’ve hardly had any time to yourself. If you aren’t working on your grimoire and discussing Magics with Eridan, you’re spending the rest of your time with Kanaya knitting and sharing your prose. You love her dearly and Eridan is a good friend to you, and yet there was one little factor you can’t believe you let slip your mind: Eridan and Kanaya recently became Kismeses. And they’re so far in the pitch, you aren’t sure how much more of their squabbling you’re willing to let yourself deal with. You’ve tried to offer Kanaya to join you and Eridan with your Magics last week, but one rogue remark caused her to tear his book to shreds. You offered for Eridan to join you and Kanaya when you were working on that quilt a few days ago, but there was a dispute on which fabrics were better for it and the quilt is now a poncho. 

So now, whenever you’re spending time with one of them, they’re looking to pick a fight with the other. In the heat of their new quadrant, you’ve fallen to the wayside. You love them both, but this has to stop; their relationship is quickly becoming toxic, even by troll standards. There has to be something you can do, so you think it’s time for you to do some research. 

“Rose, dear?” Kanaya drowsily calls as she passes through the kitchen. “I don’t mean to pry, but you’ve been staying awake much later than usual for the past few days. Is everything alright?” 

“Hmm?” You look up from your book, pulling the highlighter from your mouth. “Oh, sorry, Kanaya. I’ve been busy doing some research.”

“Is that for lack of a better word? Because it seems to me like you’re trying to conduct a thesis of some sort.” She picks up a small stack of books from the barstool next to you and sets them on the counter. “I apologize if those were sorted in any particular way, I’ll place them back when I leave.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” You grab a tab and mark a page. “I just wanted to look into something.” 

“Nothing short of a thorough answer for you?” She smiles, kissing you on the cheek. “Might I ask what topic of interest is keeping you so late at night?” She tries to peek over your shoulder, but you pull the book closed and gently push her away, smiling back. 

“Well, I don’t want to give anything away, but I want to do something nice for you—”

“That’s kind of you, as always, but you don’t have to put so much effort into—”

“—and Eridan.” 

Her smile is gone in a blink as she stands. She puts the books back on the stool before filling a kettle with water and setting it on the stove. You sigh, rolling your eyes. 

“So, are you researching Blackrom tendencies?” 

“I’m fairly certain I told you it was a surprise.” You mark your place and set the book aside. “Tell me honestly, are you upset with me being curious?” 

“Of course not.” She sighs, browsing the tea cupboard. “I know that if there’s ever something you want to know, you’re going to get every conceivable answer that’s available to you, even if you don’t like the results.”

“You know me so well,” You exasperate. “But you’ve been down each other’s throats a lot lately.”

“We’re looking to settle a disagreement.”

“You’ve only been together for a few weeks and you’re already fighting.” 

“I can see why you’re doing research.” She laughs, pouring two cups of tea and passing one to you. “I’m going back to sleep, take the steeper out in five minutes.” 

“I’ll be in bed soon.” You call after her. 

“I know, I gave you chamomile.” 

You smiled as you sat back down and returned to your book. Just as you get started on the next chapter, you realize you need to cross reference with another book and start looking through the piles. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting. 

When you return from your day or running errands, Eridan and Kanaya are already fighting. Something about the tea they’re drinking? You’re really not paying attention, but damn it all if they aren’t going to rope you into it as soon as they see you pass by. 

“Rose!” Eridan calls, running towards you with Kanaya in tow. “Rose, tell Kan I’m right that Earl Grey is better for tea readin’ right?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, _Jasmine_ is better.” 

“Oh, so you’re suddenly an expert on this? Wwell, let me tell you...” 

You’re tuning them out at this point, setting your bags down as you sit down on the couch. You set the boxes out on the table just so. You hear the bickering _finally_ come to a stop when the rope is set out. 

“Uh… wwhat ‘cha got there, Rose?” 

“Rose, is this about last night?” 

“Sit down.” You scold. They sit down without another word, all attention on you. “You two have been… nothing short of intolerable since you got together.”

“Rose, I’m sorry for getting you involved, you shouldn’t have to—”

“Kanaya, _I’m_ talking.” You scold, opening two of the smaller boxes. “If you two want to be in a Kismesitude, I won’t stop you.” 

“Rose, wwhat are those…?” That’s right, they’ve probably never used human sex toys before. But, this is what you had readily available, so you’ll have to make do until you’re able to order something better. 

“These? They’re vibrators.” They look so confused. “They’re human sexual stimulation devices. For you guys, these would go into your nooks.” You give one to both of them.  
“Rose?” Kanaya’s brow knits in helpless confusion. “Where is the activation switch?” 

“You don’t have to worry about it,” You dismiss, turning on your phone. “Just put them in.”

“Are… are you serious? Wwe’re seriously doin’ this right noww?” Eridan hesitates, looking between you, Kanaya, and the vibrator. It’s just clicking with you that you’re being…. Maybe a bit too spontaneous? 

“Well, I suppose we don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable. But, I was looking to do something that could benefit the three of us. I feel like this could be fun and, if you trust me, I think you both might get some enjoyment out of it as well.” They’re… they’re not glaring at each other, so you think it’s working? “Either way, I’m going to grab a few things before we get started. Why don’t you two think about it and give me a decision when I get back?” 

“What… would you want us to do?” 

“What do _I_ want?” Now that you think about it, you’re taking charge over two of the strongest trolls you know. You… can use this to your advantage. You smile cheekily, adjusting your posture to be more commanding. “I want the two of you to strip and have your vibrators in by the time I get back. Then the real fun will start.”

“But how do wwe—”

“The bigger part goes inside your nook, the other side…” Right. Troll anatomy. “... the other side should rest at the base of your bulge. I’ll only be a few minutes, so get started.” 

In the few minutes you’re out of the room getting changed and grabbing a few extra things, they’re whispering and muttering quietly between themselves. Not yelling, not throwing things. Are they… cooperating? Oh, this is going to be nothing short of _fun_. 

“Alright, uh… I think wwe got it.” Eridan mumbles, prodding at the bulge side of the vibrator. “So, howw does this wwork noww?” 

“Now?” _Now things get interesting_. You pass them two bundles of rope. “Now, I want you to bind each other.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Kanaya gasps. 

“Yes, bind each other.” You sit down, grabbing your book. You flip it open to a pre-marked diagram and hold it up. They crouch forward to get a closer look. 

“Is this... A form of human meditation?” 

“... Something like that, sure.” Eridan gives you a knowing look. You raise a skeptical brow at him. 

“Oh, you mean you wwant me to make her a _harness_ . Yeah, that’s easy enough.” _Something you aren’t telling me, Eridan?_ “But wwhat for?” 

“You’ll see soon enough.” You set the book aside, picking up your phone. “So, get started.” You see them rush to unbind before the other. “ _But…_ ” They freeze and look over to you. “Be mindful of where the ropes are going. Pay attention to the placement of every knot.”

“And... if we don’t?”

“Don’t worry about it.” You sit back, your thumb resting over the screen. “Kanaya, why don’t you start first?” 

You see her flash a fang at Eridan as she approaches with the rope. She’s quick to get the rope around his neck, tugging it into a tight knot. Her nails are dragging too close to his gills. You see him flinch. 

“Kanaya.” You scold, activating her vibrator. 

She gasps immediately drops the rope, covering her mouth as she fails to conceal a moan. She staggers back from Eridan, who looks confused and concerned.

“Wwhat the fuck is happenin’?”

“Kanaya, you’re tying the knots too close to his neck. You can’t chafe his gills like that, he will choke.” She looks over to you, nodding in a panic. “Now, I want you to redo it. Work _slowly_ and be _considerate_.” She nods again and picks the rope back up. You smile and turn her vibrator off. 

“Yeah, you gotta be _delicate_ , Kan.” He taunts. “Or you’re gonna get what’s comin’ to you.” 

“Eridan.” It’s his turn. He clutches his bundle of rope closer, doing nothing to hide his moans as he grows warm with blush to his face. “Don’t taunt her, or you’ll get what’s coming to _you_ .” He nods. “And this is supposed to be a _quiet_ exercise. Keep that in mind.” 

“C-Can…” He stammers. “C-can I help her? I d-don’t think she’s done this before.” You look between the two of them as she starts to redo her first knots. 

“Yes. You may.” You turn his vibrator off. “But you better be courteous to one another. If I feel at any point you two overstep, _I_ will step in.” You’re actually getting some enjoyment watching them fumble over themselves for you. You think… you want to be a bit mischievous tonight. “And, as an incentive…” You turn both of their vibrators on to the lowest level. “Just so you don’t forget what you’re supposed to be doing.” 

You continue to watch them as they work on their harnesses. What started with being distant and aggressive, now they’re beginning to help one another. Pulling one another close as they entwine the ropes, sneaking kisses and small bites as they overlook their respective progress. Even though they’re still making snide remarks and exchanging snarky glances, they’re checking in on one another and adjusting where their ropes lie. Good, this is progress. The further they go, the more you’ve been gradually increasing their vibrators’ frequencies. As the harnesses grow tighter, their composers are beginning to unravel. 

Shortly after they finish, you push them to the highest setting. And this is where you think you made your mistake. Their composure and restraint goes out the window and they fling themselves at one other. Kanaya pins Eridan down onto the couch and clamps onto his throat as he drags his nails across her shoulders, groaning and hissing at one another. You turn the vibrators off and are immediately with sighs and whining. 

“Rose, wwhat the fuck?” Eridan looks up, unable to really move. 

“What did we do wrong?” Kanaya sits up, her hands resting on Eridan’s sides. You see him tense as her fingers stroke his gills. 

“I don’t recall _telling_ you you could proceed further. I remember telling you to help each other with your harnesses, but nothing passed that.” 

“But wwe _did_.” He gestures to your Matesprit’s harness. “See? I evven kept it open and simple so it didn’t ovverwwhelm her wwith her first time around.” 

“Are you implying you’ve done this before?” Kanaya pries. 

“... _Perhaps_.” His eyes narrow, but his intimidation flips to embarrassment when he doesn’t get a retort. “Wwhy? Wwhat’s wwrong wwith me havvin’ interests? Wwhat’s it to you? Don’t judge me!” 

“Uh huh.” she dismisses looking at you. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Separate.”

“Wasn’t the whole point of this exercise to bring us _closer?_ ”

“Yes. And now, I’m telling you to separate.” 

She reluctantly gets up and moves away from the seadweller. You get up, reaching into another small box. 

“Eridan, I couldn’t help but nothing you’ve been arguing with me a lot during this exercise.” 

“I wwasn’t tryin’ to—”

“I recall telling you this was supposed to be, for the most part, a quiet exercise. Did I not?” 

“You did, but—”

“And that can’t go unpunished.” You open the box, pulling out a small ball gag. “Sit up and open your mouth.” You press it into his mouth, securing it snugly. “Now, if this becomes too much, just tap out and we’ll stop.” He shakes his head. “Why not?” He rolls his eyes and flutters his fins at you. “Fin code instead?” He nods. “Did you hear that Kanaya?” 

“Yes, I understand.” 

“Good. Now, as for you…” You reach into another box. 

“What… did I do?” 

“You haven’t been very courteous with respecting Eridan’s vulnerable spots. You’re getting… _dangerously_ close to damaging his gills.” 

“Rose, sweetheart, that’s the point. He’s my Kismesis, I think that gives me a right to be more aggressive with him.” 

“I don’t care what quadrant it is, you don’t get the right to cause lasting damage to someone because you ‘think you have the right’.” You withdraw a pair of cuffs from the box. “And it’s behavior like that that gets you punished; you’re not going to have your hands for the rest of the night. Behind the back, if you would.” She sighs, but complies. 

“So, how are we supposed to do anything?” 

“Tell him what you want him to do.” You sit back down and turn their vibrator back on to a lower level. “I’ll be here, just in case I think either of you are overstepping.”

She gets back onto Eridan’s lap, his hands hesitant to rest anywhere but on her hips. 

“You look ridiculous with that thing in your mouth.” He rolls his eyes and huffs, waving his hands. Well, since you’re in a position to _listen_ for once, let’s get started. I want you to— Right… You have a gag… Well, why don’t y—” You turn the vibrators up. “— _ou_ _take your claws along my ropes, mark me like the brute you are so I don’t forget the pattern you made on me. I want to remember this so I can rightfully get back at you._ ” He pulls his hands away from a moment before yanking her down by her harness and letting his claws drag and scratch into her skin. She doesn’t yelp or shout in pain, but she shivers and sobs and their bulges entangle with one another. He starts to grind underneath her, pulling her closer. He moans and struggles as her mouth goes back to his neck again, staining him with her lipstick. “Such a bigshot, thinking you’re better than me, huh? Well, why don’t I show _you_ what I’m capable of even when I have my hands behind my back?” His response is muffled, but you know his cocky, challenging tone when you hear it. 

You feel very conflicted sticking around for this. You know you’re here to mediate and want to make sure they don’t try to murder one another. You’re doing something good for the both of them. Not to brag, but you think you’re doing an awesome job as their auspistice. But, you’re still not used to this. This… this should be private _and yet_ . Hearing their attempts at spiteful exchanges and watching them mark each other up and they get more rough, going faster, growing more needy and demanding at the same time… it’s a lot to take in. You’re not only getting enjoyment out of watching them, but now _you_ want to be a part of it. You bite your lip and squirm in your chair as you turn their dials up and let them come undone, the sound of their hateful romp fills the house and they stain the couch with blood and genetic material. Is that too much? Do you step in? ... Should you _join_ them? 

_...Maybe next time._

Shortly after they finish, you see Eridan’s fins start to flutter. You undo their restraints, gently pull their vibrators out, and cut their ropes. They groan and sigh as they start to drift off. As far as you’re concerned, you think tonight was a success, but you can’t say for sure until tomorrow morning. You give Eridan a blanket, setting out some water for him. 

“Rose?” He stirs. 

“You’re okay, go back to sleep.”

“I… I’ll clean up in the mornin’.”

“I know, you both will.” You hush, rubbing his shoulder. “Get some rest, Eridan, we can talk more tomorrow.” 

He nods and drifts back off to sleep. You pull Kanaya onto her feet and help her back to bed, crawling in with her. She wraps her arms around you, mumbling drowsily. 

“Well?” She hums. “Did we do well, Rose?” 

“I… I enjoyed myself. What about you? Did I do well as your auspistice this evening?”

“I think you were more than exceptional, Rose.” She giggles lightly. “We should do this again sometime.” You kiss her on the forehead, pressing closer. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 🐙


End file.
